Enter the Dragon The Ice Prince
by vernieklein
Summary: A supplement to DCH, Draco is approached by his father to write a letter to Harry. AU, DRARRY, PRE-SLASH, VAGUE MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE


**Enter the Dragon… The Ice Prince**

**A/N: **I do hope that you enjoy this supplement to DCH. It takes place in DCH Part 1. Probably need to read it for this to make sense. Thanks again to my beta, JayEz for her hard work!

*July 19th

Draco was shocked. His father had appeared in front of his doors not half an hour ago to inform him that their Lord was insistent that Draco write the Potter boy. Draco couldn't believe his luck. Of course, he wasn't allowed to tell Potter that he was the one writing him, but it was still better than nothing.

Draco had been in love with Potter – no, Harry - since he was eleven years old. The first time he saw Harry in Madam Malkin's he had known that he needed the dark haired boy. He was so tiny, but beautiful. Draco had felt that there was something special about Harry, even if he was unaware who the boy was. Draco hadn't known that the boy was the Saviour of the Wizarding World, to him he just was.

Then came the incident on the train. The Weasel reached Harry first, tainting his perception of Slytherins and Purebloods. Draco had known then that Harry would never want to be his friend. He did what was necessary to keep the attention of the Potter Heir; he became his arch-rival. This way he could stay close to Harry. He never wanted to hex and belittle Harry, but he had needed to in order to keep up appearances.

His mother, of course, saw through the weak façade. All Draco ever did was talk about Harry. Every one of his letters home the first five years of school mentioned Harry. His parents had known that he was gay well before Draco knew himself. As soon as it was known, they stopped pursuing betrothal contracts. Draco was grateful. He knew that his parents loved each other, but weren't in love. His father loved Uncle Severus and his mother loved Masselin. His father's relationship with Severus stretched over twenty years. He knew that his parents were approaching the twenty year mark of their marriage in October, and according to their Bonding contract, they could finally dissolve the Bond. Draco thought that maybe the Bond could be dissolved earlier by the Head of House Black, but he was not aware who that was. He vaguely recalled his mother had a cousin that was Head, but he thought that he had recently died.

**~~..~~..~~..~~HALF AN HOUR AGO~~..~~..~~..~~ **

Draco was sitting at his desk, composing a letter to Blaise when his father appeared in the doorway.

"Draco, we must speak." Lucius stood stoically just inside Draco's study. It had only been a few days since their Lord had 'rescued' him from Azkaban prison. His short stint in prison had frazzled his nerves, but after a long rest and a hot bath he felt better.

"Yes, Father. I was just finishing a letter to Blaise. His mother sent him to Greecethis summer. She is courting her eighth husband and wanted him out of the way." Draco signed his name to the missive and muttered a spell to dry the ink. He placed the letter in an envelope and sealed it with his wax and crest. Turning to his father, he drawled, "What can I do for you this morning, Father?"

Lucius sneered at his son's impassive tone. Behind his Mask, however, he was proud that his son could be so aloof. "I have spoken to our Lord. He wishes for you to write to the Potter boy this summer. Apparently, he has reached out to our Lord for help. This is a copy of the letter he sent to our Lord a few days ago." Lucius handed the letter to Draco to read. He watched as his son read, gasping and turning angrier by the moment.

"What are we going to do regarding this, Father?" Draco was furious. How anyone could hurt his precious Harry was beyond his comprehension. He wondered how long the abuse had been going on. He suspected that there was a sustained pattern of abuse. He could remember just how thin Harry had appeared when he had come back to school after the summer. Draco thought back to the day he met Harry in Madam Malkin's. Now that he knew Harry was being abused, he could clearly see the signs even then. Harry had been withdrawn, shying away from even the most innocent of physical contact. It seemed to lessen as the years went on; Draco knew the Mudblood and the Weasel hugged Harry frequently, and even though he seemed uncomfortable, he ceased pulling out of the embraces.

"We will do as our Lord commands. We are to gain Potter's trust. Our Lord wants to gain Potter's favour. I am not privy to all of his plans. I would recommend sending a letter this evening. Use one of the family owls for your correspondence with Mr Zabini. There are wards around Harry's home, and we do not know if the Order is tracking the owls in and out, so Calypso is better suited for that task."

"Speaking of Mr Zabini, were you planning on joining him at some point this summer at his villa?" Lucius knew that Draco and the Zabini Heir were in a relationship. He hoped, however, that the relationship was nothing serious. His mother was the Black Widow, known for killing her husbands for their vast fortunes. Zabini and Draco had been friends since early childhood, but Lucius did not want his name tied further to the family.

"I do not know. Blaise has expressed interest in my being there in a few weeks…" Draco drifted off thinking of Harry. He had no desire to see Blaise over the holiday other than to end things with the exotic Italian teen. Blaise had been fun, but if Draco had the chance to get closer to Harry, he wasn't going to let that ship sail. Maybe Harry felt the same way.

Lucius knew that Draco was thinking of the Potter boy. He had had his suspicions that Draco was in love with the teen since he had first met him. Narcissa had told him once that Draco never stopped talking about him. He just hoped that their Lord changed his mind about killing the Potter Heir. He did not want his son to suffer a broken heart. He knew first-hand how it felt to love someone and not be able to be together with them. It had been a few years into his marriage with Narcissa before he could move Severus into the Manor. Abraxas had not been happy with his Heir's decision, but as he was too old and too stubborn to allow anyone else to become Heir, he acquiesced to Lucius' demands.

"Perhaps you should tell the Zabini boy that you will be indisposed for the rest of the summer. Our Lord has plans for the end of July and the month of August. He expressed his interest in you participating in those plans. You now have a valid excuse to stay in England. Our Lord will meet with you in the upcoming days to discuss his plans for you. I do not have to stress that you should be available, do I, Draco?" Lucius knew that their Lord wanted to Mark Draco over the summer, then move the whole family into Riddle Manor for the school year. He no longer wished for Draco and the other loyal Death Eaters' children to attend Hogwarts. The school wasn't safe. The upcoming 6th year children were needed to fight the Light in the War, and the Dark Lord wanted to ensure their education was complete.

"Thank you, Father. I will compose a new letter to Blaise regarding my intentions then."

Just then, Narcissa walked into Draco's study, intent on discussing his letter to Harry. "Lucius, if you could take your leave, I wish to speak with my Dragon in private."

"Of course, my sweet." He turned to Draco, "We will speak more at dinner. I have business to attend with Severus and will be indisposed until then. I will see you both at that time." Lucius turned to leave the room, intent on finding his dour Potions Master to spend quality time with him in the bedroom.

Narcissa laughed, "You father… He really thinks we don't know what they are doing? It would be prudent to avoid their wing this afternoon then. Draco, darling… You know your mother loves you?"

Draco glanced up at his mother, a wary look on his face. He wondered why she had sought him out that morning. "Yes, Mother, as I love you. Now what is it you need? I know that look. You are planning something."

"You know me too well, my Dragon." Narcissa summoned a wing-back chair from the corner. She sat down and crossed her ankles. "I just wished to speak to my son. For ten months a year you are at that school. Can't a mother spend quality time with her progeny?"

"Of course. However, I think that you wanted to speak with me regarding a letter that I will be writing once you leave my rooms…"

"Draco. It is important that you impress yourself on Harry. I know how much you truly love him. Let him know, even if you have to go about it in stealth. He is having a hard time at his family's home. They are not nice, Draco. He needs a friend more than anything right now. He truly has no one. Our Lord is doing his best to help; however, he cannot let Harry know who we are." Narcissa was appalled by Harry's treatment. She wanted nothing more than to mount a rescue mission that day. However, she knew that the wards around his home would prevent passage from any Death Eater not keyed into them. The only one that could access Harry was Severus and it would raise suspicion if his signature was found on the wards. They had to wait.

"I know, Mother. I plan on writing many letters to Harry if he will let me. I want to be his friend, Mother. I always have."

"I know dear, I know. I do hope these letters will allow him to see another side of you, away from the perceptions of school. He will see reason, Dragon. You will have your Harry."

Draco was glad his mother thought so favourably. He would make Harry fall in love with him too. It would take work, but Draco wasn't second in his class because he shied away from hard work. He would approach this exactly as he approached spell creation and potion invention. Carefully and methodically. By the end of the summer, Harry would be his.

**~~..~~..~~..~~NOW~~..~~..~~..~~**

Draco finished his letter to Harry, making sure it was on his personal stationary. He would give Harry clues as to his identity without coming out and telling the teen. He knew that his Lord wanted him to keep secret, but if Harry figured it out, he couldn't fault Draco.

Draco placed the letter in an envelope and sealed it with the Malfoy crest. He summoned Calypso and informed her to deliver it to Harry _only_ if he was alone.

Watching Calypso fly through the night air, all Draco could do was wait and see how Harry would answer.


End file.
